


Reason to Celebrate

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds a reason to celebrate Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Celebrate

Bruce stood in the darkened room looking at the tree lit with what looked to be thousands of tiny white lights twinkling. Presents were piled under the tree for all of them from all of them. He still didn't know what to make of all of it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a real Christmas with a tree, gifts, and people who really cared, probably not since he was a kid living with his adoptive family. People he actually wanted to buy gifts for, let alone even to be able to buy said gifts.

Shopping had been interesting and after an hour in a store he'd turned around and came home to shop on-line. He learned that being in a store at this time of year with all the people pushing and shoving to get the best deals or the last item on the shelf was not a fun experience. Even the normally quiet bookstores were busy and full of pushy people. All of it was a sure bet for the other guy to make an appearance if he'd have stayed in the stores. 

Hearing a rustle behind him, he turned to see Clint walking toward him in his fleece pajama pants with images of the other guy all over. He couldn't help but smile at his lover's perverse delight to wear the merchandise the stores were pumping out, Hulk's in particular.

"Clint," he said quietly as his lover came closer. He turned so he could watch Clint and continue to look at the massive tree. 

"This all a little much for you?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah," this was a little much for him. "I've never..." he started to say, and then stopped. He never talked much about his past, the bad outweighed the few years of really good and many times it was hard for him to get past that bad to remember when it had been good. He was pretty sure from the look o Clint's face that his lover knew what he was thinking.

"You do now," Clint said wrapping his arms around Bruce. "You do now."

Bruce leaned back in Clint's embrace and relaxed. Clint was right he did have a reason to celebrate now.


End file.
